


Happy birthday

by loonymoonyfics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Isayama hates us, My Soul Is Crushed, SPOILERS AHEAD, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonymoonyfics/pseuds/loonymoonyfics
Summary: Beware of spoilers.As she follows Erwin and the rest of her friends, her eyes search for one person, the face of which she had not seen in years, yet could never forget.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Happy birthday

It felt strange to have all her late friends surrounding her again. Hange's heart ached for Levi, her Shorty, whom she had no choice but to leave behind. But, it was better than having him follow her into death as well.

Death was nothing like she had assumed it would be. As a scientist, she didn't believe in Heaven or Hell as many did, but... Well, she couldn't really complain. They were on a meadow, the ends of which she could not see, with a narrow river flowing through in strange patterns. The sky was free of clouds, of the Sun, or any other dots she often observed when her research required a settled mind instead of working hands.

The sight was beautiful nonetheless. But there was a face missing in the group surrounding her.

Even as her mind wandered, her mouth wouldn't stop sharing all the things she got to do and see. She could hear her gleeful voice, but it didn't fool anyone.

\- Hange? - Erwin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and offered one of his dashing smiles. His blue eyes went to something behind her, and she turned on instinct.

There was a girl, now much younger than her, with hair just as long as she remembered, her beautiful eyes stricken with sorrow. The girl was wearing the standard military uniform, Wings of Freedom over her heart.

And that face.

It haunted her for ages; every time she'd close her eyes, every time she'd pass out from exhaustion. It was always there, bloody and lifeless in her arms, just as it was all those ages ago when she was left behind.

\- You're really here. - her voice was pained. Hange couldn't stand it.

Her body moved on its own, crossing the small distance within bare seconds. She had the girl in her tight clutches, as if she might disappear at any moment. A broken sob escaped her lips as the girl hugged her back.

Hange finally felt the weight of her death. What felt surreal before was catching up to her. She was dead. All her friends standing around her were dead.

Her love, her soldier, her bundle of chaos... She was dead, too.

\- Who the hell gets themselves killed on their birthday? - the girl wept her admonition. - You're the worst. -

Hange giggled, then sniffled. - I think I waited long enough. -

The girl's eyes looked like shattered glass as she pulled away a little. Their lips locked in the softest of kisses, aching and loving at the same time.

A teasing whistle came from behind her back, and Hange could swear it was Erwin who made the noise.

\- Let her kiss me, damn it. It's my birthday. - Hange sent him a glare, making the group laugh. Even the female before her finally smiled. - Do I get a gift? -

\- What do you mean? - she flashed her a teasing grin. - I am the gift. -

\- You heard the lady, guys. - Hange heaved the girl up, letting her wrap her legs around Hange's waist. - I'll go indulge in my gift now. See ya! -

More whistles and laughs came their way as Hange walked away with her girl in her arms. She had no idea where to go, but it didn't really matter.

The girl kissed the tip of Hange's nose. - Happy birthday, honey. -

Hange looked up at that precious smile, that face which no longer looked haunting, felt that tickle as the girl's hair brushed her forehead.

Death was nothing like she had assumed it would be. As a scientist, she didn't believe in Heaven or Hell as many did, but... Well, she couldn't really complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep well, Commander.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Your feedback means the world to me.
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
